Comme on fait son lit, on se couche
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Tout est parti d'un coup de téléphone. Duo a besoin d'aide seulement Heero ne comprend pas le message.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Trowa, Heero, Howard, Wufei.

 **Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture le 2 février 2017

Normalement, cela aurait dû être une histoire pour le recueil, « un mot, une histoire » seulement Heero n'était pas du tout d'accord de s'arrêter là où je voulais. Nous avons donc continué à écrire pour faire cette petite fic. ^^

* * *

 **Comme on fait son lit, on se couche**

* * *

Heero n'avait pas apprécié la blague. Qu'est-ce que Duo avait dans la tête pour le tirer de son sommeil pour une raison aussi futile ?

Le dimanche pour lui était sacré, il se mettait au lit le samedi soir après être allé au cinéma et n'en sortait que le lundi à six heures pour aller travailler. Entre temps, il dormait, il se prélassait, il reprenait des forces pour la semaine suivante où il ne dormait presque pas afin de clôturer le plus de dossiers possible et pouvoir végéter au lit l'esprit serein.

D'accord, il en sortait pour manger et faire d'autres choses que la nature exigeait mais il était bien entre ses draps. Alors Duo ne perdrait rien pour attendre lundi matin pour avoir osé l'appeler dimanche à dix heures pour dire quoi ?

-« Besoin d'aide, je suis dans le lit. »

Lui aussi était dans son lit, ce n'était pas une raison pour emmerder les gens.

µµµ

Lundi après avoir pointé sa carte, Heero se rend au bureau de Maxwell, il s'étonne de le trouver vide. À moins qu'il n'assume pas sa blague stupide. Il était juste venu lui dire sa façon de penser et surtout de ne pas recommencer.

Arrivé dans le sien, il se jette à cœur perdu dans ses dossiers, il aime recouper les informations avant de partir sur le terrain. Pour l'instant, il remonte un trafic d'armes. Des révolvers qui auraient dû être détruits se retrouvent à nouveau dans les mains de brigands. Il doit tout contrôler depuis le départ de l'enregistrement des armes pour la destruction.

Quand il a commencé à investiguer sur le sujet, il n'imaginait pas le parcours du combattant auquel il allait s'attaquer, ni à la somme des documents à remplir pour cette simple opération, ni le nombre de personnes qui touchait à un moment donné cette arme.

Pris dans ses recherches, il ne voit pas le temps passer ni les jours défiler. Il rentre chez lui tout de même tous les soirs, seulement il est impatient de s'y remettre le lendemain, faire des recherches sur tous les individus incriminés.

-« Heero, tu n'as pas vu Duo ? »

-« Non, Quatre, il doit être en mission ! »

-« Non, il est absent et sans l'avoir signalé. »

-« Il est peut-être malade ! » Soupire Yuy.

Il n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de bêtise, quoique tout d'un coup son appel prend un sens.

-« Il est malade, je n'ai juste pas compris son message de dimanche. » Affirme-t-il.

Il reprend ses documents

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » S'inquiète Quatre en s'approchant du métis.

-« Besoin d'aide, je suis dans mon lit. Non, le lit. »

-« C'est tout ! Et le besoin d'aide ne t'a pas alarmé ! »

-« Avec toutes les blagues qu'il te fait et à Wufei, non ! »

-« Bon Dieu Heero, il ne t'en fait jamais. En plus, il sait que ton dimanche est sacré. Il me l'a assez dit quand je suis arrivé : 'si tu veux faire une réunion et que tu veux Heero ne choisis jamais un dimanche'. » Clame Winner en sortant du bureau.

Yuy reste à regarder la porte qui se referme. C'est vrai que Duo ne l'ennuie jamais. Mais pourquoi n'aurait-il pas commencé ? Parfois, ça le désole même s'il est certain qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié, seulement il a souvent l'impression d'être moins aimé puisqu'il ne le taquine pas.

Pris d'un doute, il refait le numéro de Maxwell. Il tombe directement sur sa boîte vocale. Il ne le coupe jamais, c'est un outil de travail, payé par les Preventers, ils doivent être joignables sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Quand ils sont en vacances, le portable est au QG.

Il va devoir demander qu'on retrace son GSM et les endroits d'où il a émis les dernières fois. Après avoir contacté le bon service, Heero se remet au travail.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le centre l'appelle afin de lui donner les coordonnées qu'il retranscrit sur un plan. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant que pendant une journée, son GSM n'a presque pas bougé de là, un peu dans la journée de samedi puis plus un mouvement à partir de dix-sept heures.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt alors ? Et pourquoi ne plus avoir bougé ? S'il veut des réponses à ses questions, il doit y aller. Il sort son arme de son tiroir, on ne sait jamais que Duo soit tombé dans un piège.

Au moment où il arrive dans le couloir, Quatre vient vers lui.

-« Il n'est pas chez lui. » Dit-il

-« Je sais. »

-« Comment ça, tu sais ? » S'exclame Winner.

-« Parce que j'ai fait rechercher son GSM, au lieu de me précipiter chez lui. » Répond calmement Heero en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il s'arrête à la machine à boisson pour en prendre une ainsi qu'une barre énergisante. Puis il se rend à la pointeuse où il introduit sa carte. Quatre rougit légèrement avant de faire la même chose.

-« Je peux t'accompagner ? »

-« On ne sera peut-être pas assez de deux. »

Arrivé à sa voiture, Heero l'ouvre et monte dedans. Winner s'installe à côté de lui. Si Heero avait voulu lui dire où ils allaient, ça serait déjà fait, son calme le rassure, Duo ne doit pas être réellement en danger.

Ils roulent vers l'extérieur de la ville.

-« Un locataire de son immeuble trouvait étrange sa disparition mais il n'a rien signalé. Il l'a vu partir samedi matin quand il promenait son chien. » Raconte Quatre.

-« Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemblent mes voisins. »

Au bout d'une demi-heure de route en silence

-« Heero, là sa voiture. »

Il se gare devant le break cabossé et rouillé. De toute façon, d'après les relevés ils sont proches de l'endroit où le GSM a émis la dernière fois.

Debout au-dessus de la falaise, Yuy scrute les environs, il voit l'eau couler dans le bas mais pas une trace de Maxwell.

-« Duo ! » Finit-il par lâcher quand Quatre revient d'avoir inspecté le break.

-« Heero, c'est pas trop tôt. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir arriver à une situation extrême. »

En suivant la voix, il voit un morceau de canne à pêche s'agiter derrière un rocher. Alors que Quatre voudrait se précipiter en ligne droite, Yuy lui montre le petit sentier à cent mètres qui va vers la rivière. Ils pourront remonter vers leur ami et mieux juger des dangers.

Près de l'eau, ils peuvent escalader la pente. Quatre s'arrête pour ramasser le panier à pêche et y remettre le matériel, rien ne dit qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de ce qui le compose.

Heero continue de grimper. À la hauteur de Duo, il s'accroupit pour évaluer la situation tout en mettant sa main dans sa gabardine Preventer. Il en sort ce qu'il a acheté au distributeur pour le tendre à Maxwell.

-« Oh merci, je commençais à en avoir marre de manger des racines et lécher le rocher au matin. »

Yuy lui sourit, lui caresse tendrement la joue.

-« Tu es vraiment un con. » Ne peut-il s'empêcher de dire.

Suivant de sa deuxième main la cuisse gauche de Duo, il descend aussi bas qu'il peut. À mi-mollet la jambe de Maxwell disparaît sous un rocher, sa main continue de descendre alors que Duo boit lentement sa boisson en grimaçant de temps en temps.

-« Tu aurais dû rester sur le ventre. » Lâche Yuy.

-« Oui, je sais mais j'avais pas d'emprise dans ce sens-là. Je me doute que le pied est cassé, déboîté, enfin pas beau. » Lâche-t-il.

-« Ça va Duo. » S'inquiète Quatre qui arrive enfin avec le panier. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ? »

-« Tu avais ton premier rendez-vous, je voulais pas t'empêcher de conclure. »

-« Hilde ? » S'informe Heero.

-« On est un peu fâché puis elle avait un premier rendez-vous. » Précise Maxwell.

Quatre rougit légèrement, Heero passe de l'un à l'autre, secoue la tête, ce n'est pas son problème.

-« Tu ne sens pas la rose. »

-« Tu as remarqué Ro'. » Sourit Duo qui entame sa barre énergisante.

-« Ça, je n'y ai pas pensé. » Réalise Heero.

-« Quatre dans mon coffre, j'ai mon sac de sport. » Dit Maxwell en lui tendant ses clefs.

-« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé plus tôt ? » Insiste Heero une fois que Winner s'est éloigné.

-« Tu voulais absolument voir ce film, après je me suis endormi. Le pire c'est que j'ai glissé en voulant aller plus vite parce que j'avais envie d'aller le voir avec toi. » Soupire-t-il.

Heero lui caresse à nouveau la joue.

-« Il y aurait eu une autre séance, ça te va bien la barbe. »

-« Je la garderai pas, ça me gratte. N'empêche pourquoi as-tu tant traîné ? »

-« Je râlais de me faire réveiller et j'ai cru à une de tes blagues. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Je ne t'en fais jamais ! » S'indigne Duo.

-« Oui, Quatre me l'a fait réaliser et pourquoi ? »

-« J'en sais rien, tu n'aimes pas ça et puis tu as du plaisir à me voir ennuyer les autres plus que toi. »

-« Pas faux. Tu as essayé de gratter pour t'extraire ? »

-« Pourquoi j'ai pas pensé à ça ! » Dit-il en se tapant le front du plat de la main.

-« Tu as raison emmerde les autres. » Sourit Heero.

Comme Quatre revient, Yuy prend la canne cassée pour enlever le plus de cailloux à l'extrémité extérieure du rocher. Quand il arrive à dégager un caillou imposant, il le met devant pour empêcher le rocher de glisser encore plus sur la jambe de Duo.

Tout en faisant la même chose, Quatre discute avec le prisonnier et répond à ses questions.

-« Alors comment ta soirée a fini ? »

-« On va se revoir mais elle est très mal à l'aise. » Avouer Winner.

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« À cause du qu'en-dira-t-on, on l'a vue avec toi, puis Wufei, puis moi maintenant, elle se fait l'effet d'une croqueuse de pilote de Gundam. »

-« Le pire c'est que les gens n'y pensent certainement pas. »

Heero dépose la canne qui lui servait surtout de levier pour les cailloux plus enfoncés. Il vient se mettre à la hauteur de Duo.

-« Je vais pousser le rocher, Quatre tu le tires en arrière dès que je te le dis. »

-« Ça, je peux le faire avec ma jambe droite, si Quatre pousse de l'autre côté vous aurez plus de force. »

Yuy ramasse le couteau de Maxwell que ce dernier avait préparé pour sortir des racines du sol et se couper la jambe à mi-cheville. Il l'essuie sur sa gabardine.

-« Tu es prêt ? » Demande Heero.

-« Non ! » Rétorque Duo.

-« Tu veux du temps pour te préparer mentalement. » Insiste-t-il.

-« Non ! »

Heero lui sourit, lui caresse la joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement, toujours la main sur la joue, il lui dit.

-« Courage, ça va faire moins mal que si tu t'étais coupé la jambe. »

Duo se passe un doigt sur les lèvres avant d'acquiescer. Yuy lui glisse le couteau entre les dents, la lame coupante vers l'extérieur.

-« Ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas hurler, mais on a plus de force en serrant les dents. »

Yuy se relève, se positionne, les mains sur le rocher, les pieds ancrés sur le sol.

-« Vous êtes prêts ? À trois on y va, un, deux, trois. »

Les muscles en action, le rocher se soulève un rien, de la jambe droite, Duo pousse un peu un des cailloux pour que le rocher ne retombe pas sur sa jambe si ses amis lâchent ou glissent.

Encore un petit effort et Maxwell pourra essayer de s'extraire de là. Il met déjà son pied sur le rocher et ne peut s'empêcher de pousser pour les aider. Sentant moins de pression sur sa cheville gauche, il appuie de toutes ses forces, s'aidant de ses mains pour reculer plus. Il se rassied trente centimètres plus loin. Il est presque sorti qu'il sent des bras sous ses aisselles qui le tirent en arrière.

La douleur est fulgurante, il sent une main sur son front et voit le regard inquiet de Quatre.

-« Lâche le couteau. » Dit Heero d'une voix douce.

Il desserre les dents, l'arme disparaît de sa bouche. Encore haletant, il voit Heero déchirer son pantalon à partir de mi-cuisse.

-« Il vaut mieux pas trop traîner. » Lâche-t-il en se redressant.

Contre toutes attentes, Maxwell ouvre la bouche d'étonnement, Heero est en train d'ôter ses chaussures, chaussettes et jeans.

-« Tu dois faire un brin de toilette, tu ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital dans cet état. » Dit-il pour se justifier.

Puis il se rabaisse pour détacher le pantalon en lambeaux de Maxwell.

-« Quatre tu vas le maintenir debout le temps que je finisse de le déshabiller. Toi, interdiction de déposer le pied gauche au sol. Je te dépose dans l'eau, on te débarbouille. »

Malgré le rouge qui lui vient aux joues, Duo ne bronche pas. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il se retrouve les fesses à l'air, le pull remonté jusqu'à la poitrine.

Heero l'attrape sous les genoux et derrière le torse, il s'avance vers la rivière toute proche. Il le dépose délicatement sur un rocher un rien immergé.

-« Heero, il y avait du savon et un gant de toilette dans son sac. » Lâche Quatre.

-« Va le chercher, s'il te plaît. Je vais me laver tout seul, il va bien falloir que je me débrouille pendant ma convalescence. »

-« Hn. »

En une trentaine de secondes, il rapporte le tout. Quatre a déjà déposé le short et l'essuie près de la rive. Il rassemble le panier de pêche, le jeans déchiré, la canne cassée pour tout charger dans le coffre du break.

-« Heero, tu viens m'aider ? » Demande Winner.

-« Va, je ne bouge pas même si je me les gèle. » Rassure Duo.

Il est aussi mal à l'aise sous son regard brûlant, Quatre doit l'avoir senti. Pendant que ses deux sauveurs montent, Maxwell se lave comme il peut, encore une chance que le courant n'est pas rapide dans cette cuvette. Ses deux amis sont de retour rapidement comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il lui arrive à nouveau des ennuis.

Heero l'aide à sortir de l'eau après avoir dû ôter une nouvelle fois son pantalon et ses chaussures. Il le sèche rapidement, lui passe un short. Il l'assied le temps qu'il puisse se rhabiller également. Yuy s'avance et prend à nouveau Duo dans ses bras.

-« Je me sens ridicule. » Peste Maxwell.

-« Si tu dois gravir ça avec notre aide, tu ne seras jamais à l'hôpital. » Lâche Yuy.

-« Et j'y vais comment ? Tu as appelé une ambulance ? » S'informe-t-il.

-« Je t'y conduis, Quatre reprend ma voiture. »

-« Tu en as de la chance, c'est à peine s'il me laisse la toucher. » Plaisante le blessé.

Winner ouvre la portière passager du break. Délicatement, Yuy dépose son précieux colis. Ils partent en convoi, mais à l'approche de la ville, Winner bifurque vers le QG.

-« Il ne vient pas avec nous ? Comment vas-tu rentrer ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Je reste avec toi. »

-« Tu ne vas pas perdre ton temps. Je t'en ai déjà fait perdre assez. »

-« Ça ne me gêne pas. »

Vu l'importance des blessures de Duo, il est pris en charge directement.

-« Va travailler, tu as entendu, ils vont m'opérer j'en ai pour des heures le temps que tout se réveille. »

Heero le regarde passer les portes du bloc opératoire et s'en va, puisque sa présence n'est pas souhaitée, il ne va pas s'acharner.

À Suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Trowa, Heero, Howard, Wufei.

 **Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture le 2 février 2017

Normalement, cela aurait dû être une histoire pour le recueil, « un mot, une histoire » seulement Heero n'était pas du tout d'accord de s'arrêter là où je voulais. Nous avons donc continué à écrire pour faire cette petite fic. ^^

 **Réponse impossible par mail** : Merci à l'anonyme qui a mis plusieurs j'aime sur plusieurs de mes histoires, ça fait plaisir.

* * *

 **Comme on fait son lit, on se couche**

 **Chap 2**

* * *

Quatre essaye d'être productif mais son esprit retourne tout le temps auprès de Duo. Il a bien vu les grandes manœuvres d'Heero et se demande comment son ami va les accepter.

En quittant le travail, il se rend au parking et là il constate que le break de Maxwell est à sa place. Après un soupir, il fait demi-tour, il va jusqu'au bureau d'Yuy.

-« Je croyais que tu restais avec lui ! » Accuse Winner.

-« Il n'en avait pas envie. Je me suis assez fait jeter, j'ai compris son message. J'irai le rechercher, je ne l'abandonner pas là-bas. »

-« Tu sais que ton attitude pouvait être prise pour une démarche de diversion ? Si j'étais toi, je serais plus insistant. »

-« Tu as peur qu'il veuille récupérer Hilde ? Enfin, là on l'opère de toute façon. »

-« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Hilde, c'est pour toi surtout. » Lâche Quatre en partant.

µµµ

Il est passé vingt heures quand Heero a fini son temps de travail sans faire d'heures supplémentaires comme à son habitude. Il sonne à l'hôpital et on l'informe que Duo a été ramené en chambre qu'il doit rester sous surveillance tout le week-end.

Sachant que cela risque d'être pénible pour Maxwell, il se rend à la clinique et demande à voir le médecin de garde.

Satisfait de ce qu'il a obtenu, Yuy monte jusqu'à la chambre commune qui a été attribuée au blessé, il y entre en poussant un fauteuil roulant.

-« Pour une bonne surprise, c'est une bonne surprise. » Lâche Duo en le voyant.

-« Grimpe, je t'enlève. »

-« Avec des papiers ou il va falloir ramper ? » S'informe-t-il.

-« En bon et due forme. »

-« Merci Ro, je m'attendais à devoir rester tout le week-end. »

Heero avait poussé le fauteuil jusqu'au break de son ami qui attendait près de l'entrée. Duo s'y était installé et avait attendu qu'Yuy revienne une paire de béquilles à la main après avoir rendu le fauteuil roulant. Suivant les indications que Maxwell lui donnait, il avait conduit jusqu'au domicile du blessé.

C'était la première fois qu'Heero venait chez Duo, c'est vrai qu'en général, ils se déplaçaient tous chez Winner qui avait la place pour les recevoir. Il s'étonne de constater que son ami habite le dernier immeuble sur une colline qui surplombe la capitale de Sank.

-« Tu habites à quel étage ? » Demande-t-il en voyant le bâtiment de trois étages.

-« Au dernier et sans ascenseur. Il faudrait mieux prendre directement tout ce qui doit monter. » Précise Duo en sortant du véhicule.

-« Ce qui doit être jeté comme ta canne et ton jeans aussi ? »

-« Non, ça va dans les sous-sols dans les bennes à ordure. » Admet-il en se soutenant au toit de sa voiture.

Heero va jusqu'au coffre qu'il ouvre pour sortir les béquilles.

-« Tu me diras où sont les bennes. Qu'est-ce qui monte ? »

-« Mon panier, mon sac de sport. »

-« OK, je m'en occupe après. »

-« Hé ! » Lâche-t-il en le voyant refermer le coffre.

-« Tu ne montes pas tout seul. »

-« Il faudra bien que je le fasse pendant six semaines. » Lâche Duo en avançant vers l'immeuble avec ses béquilles.

-« Tu as un certificat de quinze jours tant que tu ne peux pas appuyer son pied sur le sol. » Rappelle Heero.

Maxwell soupire avant de dire devant la porte.

-« C'est toi qui as mes clefs, la grosse à forme bizarre. »

Yuy ouvre et tient la porte pour le laisser passer.

-« La toute petite pour voir si j'ai du courrier. »

Il s'exécute et lui tend tout ce qu'il trouve à l'intérieur.

-« La porte des sous-sols est là au fond, c'est à droite directement. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? »

-« Non. »

Duo soupire à nouveau, Heero l'attrape pour le porter sur les trois étages. Il le dépose sur le palier pour le laisser se rendre jusqu'à sa porte, même s'il l'aurait bien encore gardé dans ses bras.

-« Laisse la porte contre, je vais chercher tes affaires. »

-« Ro' tu vas avoir besoin des clefs. » Dit-il en lui montrant.

Heero redescend, il regarde une nouvelle fois l'immeuble en ouvrant le coffre, il y a un commerce en dessous, sur toute la surface, « Au plaisir du lit » _tout pour bien dormir_. Le sac de Duo et le sien à la main, les affaires à jeter dans l'autre, le panier de pêche à l'épaule, il repart vers la bâtisse. Il se débarrasse de la canne et du jeans avant de remonter jusqu'au domaine de Duo.

Il pousse la porte et écarquille des yeux. Duo est debout devant un meuble et cherche quelque chose.

-« Merci Ro', je te laisse aller je ne vais pas te pourrir la vie plus longtemps. »

-« Je reste le week-end, tu es sous ma responsabilité. » Lâche-t-il sans arrêter de parcourir l'appartement les yeux grands ouverts.

-« Ça va être difficile, je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami, je ne sais pas te proposer mon divan pour l'instant. »

-« Duo, il y a six mois que tu habites ici, tu ne vis pas dans un capharnaüm pareil depuis autant de temps ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, le proprio agrandit mon appartement, c'est ainsi depuis quinze jours. »

-« Les ouvriers ne sont pas pressés. »

-« C'est moi qui les fais. » Avoue Maxwell.

Dans le salon une grande bâche est tirée d'un coin à l'autre, sur tous les meubles il y a des draps pour les protéger sommairement de la poussière ambiante. Une autre bâche empêche les débris de ciment d'accéder au reste de l'appartement.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Et où est-ce que je dépose ça ? »

-« Mon chargeur de GSM. Derrière la bâche, il y a la salle de bain au fond pour mon sac de sport, le panier peut rester ici, il faut que je le range après sa chute. »

Yuy s'exécute, il en profite pour regarder les autres pièces. Il y a des torchons devant les portes, un drap tendu devant. En ouvrant la première porte, il tombe sur la chambre de Duo avec une vue magnifique sur les montagnes qui entourent Sank, il les voit par une grande fenêtre qui donne sur un balcon, il reste un moment à regarder le panorama. En face, c'est la cuisine avec une petite table et deux chaises, comme pour le salon, il y a une fenêtre dans le toit pour l'éclairage naturel.

La troisième porte, c'est la salle de bain, il ouvre le sac de sport pour sortir l'essuie ainsi que le gant de toilette, il les met à sécher sur le bord de la baignoire. Sur le meuble à côté de l'évier, il y a le chargeur qu'il ramasse avant de repartir vers le salon. Duo a fini par s'asseoir dans le divan après avoir ôté la couverture. Il a mis sa jambe à reposer sur la table basse.

-« Il était dans la salle de bain. La vue est magnifique. » Lâche Yuy en s'asseyant également.

-« Merci, de la salle de bain j'ai un doute. » Sourit-il.

Il n'y a qu'une lucarne dans cette pièce.

Une fois que Maxwell a fini de brancher son GSM et de le rallumer, il compulser les appels en absence et les messages qu'il a reçus. Il répondra plus tard surtout qu'ils viennent de Quatre. Duo se tourne vers Heero dont il sent le regard sur sa nuque. Ce dernier lui caresse la joue et s'avance pour l'embrasser. Le blessé se laisse faire, permettant même à son vis-à-vis d'approfondir le baiser.

D'un coup, Maxwell se recule.

-« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » S'alarme Duo.

-« Pourquoi fait-on ça ? Parce qu'on a envie de lui faire comprendre qu'on a des sentiments pour l'autre en général ! »

-« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

-« Parce que tu es seul. Je n'allais pas te sauter dessus pendant que tu étais avec Hilde. »

Comme Heero s'avance à nouveau, Duo met sa main sur la poitrine d'Yuy. Celui-ci fronce légèrement ses sourcils.

-« Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier, il y a deux minutes. »

-« J'ai besoin de temps. »

Yuy se relève, va vers la bâche.

-« Je peux ? »

-« Bien sûr. »

Heero passe dessous en essayant de la déplacer le moins possible pour les poussières. Dans la nuit tombante, il constate que l'appartement ici fait la même superficie que celui de Duo et un peu disposé de la même façon. Il trouve l'interrupteur et allume. Tout est décrépi, il y a des années qu'on n'avait plus peint ou tapissé. Il y a la marque des anciens meubles et cadres.

Il ouvre les portes qui n'ont aucune protection. Dans la pièce qui devait être la cuisine, il reste un foyer à gaz, une tapisserie jaunie de graisse, en face c'est ce qu'il cherche, la chambre pour voir la vue du balcon. Il s'avance jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre qu'il déverrouille.

Il reste sans voix devant ce qu'il regarde, les montagnes au loin comme pour la chambre de Duo et la ville en contrebas qui s'étend jusqu'à l'océan dont on voit les reflets bleus au fond. Il ressent une plénitude devant le tableau naturel avec le soleil couchant derrière une crête de montagne, c'est magnifique. S'il avait un peu de talent en peinture, il essayerait de le capturer sans jamais y arriver, il le sait parfaitement.

Une fois que le soleil disparaît, Heero voit les lumières s'allumer petit à petit. Il ne sait même pas depuis combien de temps il est là.

Il rentre ferme la porte-fenêtre, va jusqu'à la salle de bain juste par curiosité. Dans la pièce, il y a un évier, une douche récente, ça se voit au peu de calcaire qu'elle a par rapport au reste des commodités.

Il repart vers l'appartement de Duo, passe la bâche et s'étonne de ne plus le trouver sur le divan.

-« Duo ? »

-« Dans la cuisine. »

Il pousse jusque-là pour le voir manger une tartine. Sur le micro-onde, il constate qu'il est vingt-deux heures trente, il est resté presque une demi-heure à observer l'horizon, il n'en revient pas.

-« Tu as encore du pain frais après une semaine ? » S'étonne Heero en s'installant en face de lui.

-« J'ai horreur de jeter de la nourriture, j'ai eu trop faim. Je congèle mon pain dès que je l'achète. Tu en veux ? »

-« Non, j'ai mangé au travail. On t'a déjà fait mettre une douche de l'autre côté ? »

-« C'est l'ancienne propriétaire un peu avant sa mort. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son appartement. »

-« Rien que pour la vue, je la comprends. Quand est-ce qu'elle est morte ? »

-« Il y a trois mois. »

-« C'est bien que tu aies pu rester. »

-« J'ai voulu rester. J'ai tout mis en œuvre pour ça. » Lâche Duo.

Maxwell mord dans sa tartine. Heero le regarde manger un moment et voyant que la conversation meurt, il se lance.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de faire des travaux de ce type. »

-« Avec des tutoriels, tu en fais des choses. » Sourit-il.

-« Tu veux aller au cinéma avec moi demain ? »

-« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je fasse des bêtises si tu me laisses seul pendant ta séance ? »

Heero soupire et se cale contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être pénible parfois ! »

-« Et toi tu es désarmant, quoique pour une arme de guerre, c'est mieux. »

Yuy sourit à la remarque. C'est vrai que c'est ce côté-là de Duo qu'il aime, les autres ont tendance à le caresser dans le sens du poil, lui jamais, il ne l'a jamais fait.

-« Tu voulais m'accompagner pour voir « un soldat dans la nuit. » »

-« Tu ne vas pas le revoir à cause de moi ! » S'étonne-t-il.

-« Il n'était pas si mal. »

-« Mais ce n'est pas comme « la bête du mont Blanc » que tu as revu deux fois. » Dit-il avant de finir sa tartine.

-« Non, j'admets. »

Il est tout de même surpris qu'il sache un détail pareil, parfois c'est à peine s'il se rappelle le film qu'il a vu la semaine d'avant, c'est plus devenu un rituel qu'autre chose. Il est sorti au milieu d'une séance parce qu'il avait déjà vu ce film qu'il ne l'avait pas apprécié et qu'il en avait oublié le titre.

-« Je préfère rester mais vas-y. »

-« Je verrais. »

Duo se lève, prend ses béquilles et va vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller quand il voit le regard d'Heero, il lui dit

-« Me laver, après ça, je vais me coucher, je suis claqué. »

-« Tu prends des bains d'habitude ? »

-« Non, depuis que je suis ici, je ne l'ai jamais utilisée. Je me lave à l'évier. »

-« Je peux aller prendre une douche de l'autre côté ? »

-« Bien sûr, fais comme chez toi. »

Yuy se lève également, se rend dans la chambre pour chercher ses affaires dans son sac de voyage, puis il se dirige vers la douche. Quand il revient en pyjama court, Duo est déjà installé dans le lit.

-« Ça va, tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

-« Pas plus que cette semaine. »

Heero fait le tour du lit pour venir se coucher, il constate que les béquilles sont contre la table de nuit de Maxwell. Une fois installé, il caresse doucement la joue de Duo, ce dernier tourne la tête, surpris par le geste.

-« Bonne nuit. » Dit Yuy avant de commencer à l'embrasser tendrement.

Maxwell, même s'il ne le repousse pas, ne participe pas.

-« De quoi as-tu peur ? » Demande Heero en se reculant. « Si c'est ta première fois, je peux être doux. »

-« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit. » Réplique-t-il sèchement.

-« Si tu parles de Relena et Trowa. Je voulais m'en débarrasser, qu'ils arrêtent de me courir après. Ce n'est certainement pas ce que je cherche avec toi. »

-« J'ai besoin de temps ! »

-« Pourquoi ? Savoir si tu es intéressé ? Soit tu ne ressens rien pour moi, soit tu ressens. Ton attitude me prouverait que la deuxième solution est la bonne sinon tu m'aurais déjà mis ton poing dans la figure. »

-« Ne pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Hilde. »

-« Je ne suis pas elle. »

-« Je sais. »

-« C'est elle qui est partie ? » Demande Heero en lui caressant doucement la joue.

-« Oui. »

-« Tu as encore des sentiments pour elle ? »

-« C'est un interrogatoire ? » Agresse presque Duo.

-« Oui, je veux savoir aussi où je vais, je ne suis pas d'un naturel patient. »

-« Elle sera mieux avec Quatre. Eh oui, mon cœur bat encore un peu pour elle, il n'y a que six semaines qu'elle m'a dit que c'était fini. »

-« Dors maintenant. »

À Suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Trowa, Heero, Howard, Wufei.

 **Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture le 2 février 2017

Normalement, cela aurait dû être une histoire pour le recueil, « un mot, une histoire » seulement Heero n'était pas du tout d'accord de s'arrêter là où je voulais. Nous avons donc continué à écrire pour faire cette petite fic. ^^

* * *

 **Comme on fait son lit, on se couche**

 **Chap 3**

* * *

Au matin, Heero est surpris de se faire réveiller par une sonnette. Il regarde l'heure, il est neuf heures trente. Comment avec ses béquilles, Duo avait pu quitter la chambre sans le déranger ?

-« Madame Bedroom, il ne fallait pas monter. Vous auriez dû sonner à l'interphone. »

-« Oh ! vous vous êtes blessé en mission ? Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

-« C'est gentil mais j'ai un ami qui va s'en charger. »

-« Deux colis sont arrivés pour vous, le deuxième est trop lourd pour moi. »

-« J'enverrai quelqu'un le prendre tout à l'heure. Bonne journée et bonne vente. »

Maxwell a à peine fermé la porte qu'il entend.

-« C'était qui ? »

-« La commerçante du rez. »

-« Travailler dans la literie et s'appeler Bedroom, c'était prédestiné. » Sourit Heero.

-« Tu as bien dormi ? » S'informe Duo en allant vers la cuisine pour s'asseoir.

-« Comme un loir. » Dit Yuy en le suivant.

-« Je ne savais pas quand tu te lèverais, j'ai juste fait passer du café. »

-« Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? »

-« Six heures du mat. Tu sauras aller chercher la caisse, ça doit être les pierres pour finir la baie entre les deux appartements. »

-« Dès que j'ai déjeuné et que je me suis habillé. Tu as des courses à faire ? »

-« Non, je les ai faites avant d'aller pêcher, vu que j'ai pas mangé ! » Rétorque Duo.

-« Tu as assez pour nous deux ? »

Maxwell écarquille des yeux avant de dire d'une voix qu'il espère naturelle.

-« Tu vas rester tant que je ne sais pas poser le pied par terre ? »

-« Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire. »

-« Même si mon attitude donne une autre impression, j'aime ma solitude, j'ai difficile de me lier. En tout cas, c'est ce que m'a dit Hilde en partant. »

-« Elle a vécu ici ? »

-« Non ni dans mon ancien appartement. »

Heero prend une tasse de café et s'en va vers la chambre, il dépose son mug sur la table de nuit afin de remonter le volet et ouvre la porte-fenêtre.

-« Tu devrais mettre une table pour déjeuner ici. » Lâche-t-il une fois sur la terrasse.

Maxwell vient le rejoindre.

-« C'est mon intention. Je t'ai vexé ? »

-« Non, je réalise seulement que le collègue est différent de l'homme et que les deux me plaisent. Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? Il est magnifique. »

-« Hilde travaillait pour l'ancienne propriétaire, elle faisait son ménage une fois la semaine. La dame ne pouvait plus rester seule à cause de problèmes de santé, elle avait demandé à Hilde de venir vivre dans l'appartement à côté, gratuitement pour l'aider. Hilde ne voulait pas, elle trouvait l'appartement trop loin de tout. Comme je devais me faire expulser de mon immeuble qui devait être détruit. »

-« C'est vrai qu'avec ta faillite tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de mettre un gros loyer ailleurs. » Dit Heero avant de vider sa tasse.

-« Oui et je ne voulais pas vivre chez Hilde. »

-« Tu en veux une, je vais me resservir ? »

-« Je veux bien. »

Heero revient avec deux chaises et part rechercher les deux tasses, pendant que Maxwell s'assied.

-« Je ne comprends pas qu'on n'aimerait pas vivre ici. On me l'aurait proposé, j'aurai dit oui. » Dit-il en tendant une à Duo une fois qu'il est assis.

-« Elle n'a pas de voiture, le premier bus est à plus de deux kilomètres, pour revenir avec des courses ce n'est pas évident. Elle venait faire le ménage ici l'après-midi comme ça je pouvais venir la reprendre. J'étais subjugué par la vue rien que de la route. »

-« Voilà pourquoi Hilde te l'a proposé ! »

-« Non, elle s'est offusquée de la proposition. J'ai été me proposer de suite, ma tenue Preventer a joué en ma faveur. C'est là que ma relation avec Hilde s'est un peu dégradée, déjà que j'avais refusé d'habiter chez elle, maintenant je venais là dans un endroit qu'elle détestait. »

-« Sur ça je suis différente d'elle. » Sourit Yuy avant de porter sa tasse à sa bouche.

-« C'est même à se demander si la vue ne t'intéresse pas plus que mes deux personnalités. » Raille Maxwell.

-« Le trio est charmant. Je vais me préparer et je te laisse un peu à ta solitude. » Dit-il en se levant.

-« Tu reviens pour midi ? »

-« Je te manque déjà ? » Sourit légèrement Heero.

-« Non, je veux savoir si je fais des pâtes pour un ou deux. »

-« Je vais chercher ma voiture au QG, je serai là pour midi. Je peux rapporter du chinois pour le souper. »

-« Tu vas au ciné ? »

-« Je ne crois pas, je me ferai une séance panoramique avec ta permission. »

-« De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, tu es mon garde-chiourme. » Réplique Duo.

-« Si ma présence te dérange à ce point, je ne reviens pas, c'est tout et on en reste là. » Dit Heero alors qu'il allait passer la porte-fenêtre.

Maxwell se décompose, une légère angoisse se marque sur son visage. Yuy le scrute, secoue la tête et s'en va. Il va trop vite, il doit se calmer, Duo a vraiment l'air pris entre deux feux.

Quand il est habillé, il repasse par la chambre pour mettre son pyjama dans son sac de voyage qui est là dans un coin. Duo est toujours sur sa chaise, les deux mains sur sa tasse, le regard sur les montagnes.

-« Quelle que soit ta décision, je ne te priverai pas de mon amitié. Je suis désolé de te mettre la pression. »

-« Au moins, toi je suis sûr que tu ne voudras pas me faire déménager. »

-« C'est certain. Tu as envisagé un colocataire pour l'autre chambre ? »

Maxwell ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Non, Ro', je n'ai rien imaginé pour la suite. »

-« Si ton propriétaire y pense, préviens-moi. »

-« Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas ça en tête. »

-« Je vais chercher ton colis et prends ton trousseau de clefs sur la porte. »

Pendant qu'il descend les escaliers, il ne peut que réaliser qu'une personne âgée doit avoir difficile dans ce genre d'immeuble. Il se demande ce que faisait Duo pour elle en plus des courses. Il secoue la tête, ce n'est pas son problème.

Il entre dans le commerce, la vendeuse vient directement vers lui.

-« Je peux vous aider ? »

-« Je viens chercher le colis de Monsieur Maxwell. »

-« Il est là dans l'autre pièce. Vous pourrez ressortir par le couloir ça sera plus court. Je n'ai pas vu votre voiture arriver. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-« C'est un peu normal, j'ai passé la nuit chez lui. »

La vendeuse perd son sourire, Heero cache le sien. Elle le guide dans l'entrepôt. Il voit un volet et toutes les réserves en matelas, boîtes contenant certainement des lits, des sommiers, des armoires et d'autres choses.

-« Voilà, il est là. »

-« Comment a-t-il amené ça ? » S'étonne Yuy devant une caisse d'un mètre cinquante sur un mètre sur cinquante centimètres de haut.

Il vient de la soupeser et est bien plus lourde que Duo.

-« Avec un transpalette. »

-« Je peux vous demander un cutter ? »

Il sait que de toute façon que ça ne passera pas dans la cage d'escaliers. Il espère qu'il y a plusieurs colis dans l'énorme boîte. C'est avec soulagement qu'il voit un sac de mortier et trois caisses.

-« Je peux mettre les cartons dans votre container ? »

-« Bien sûr. Je vous ouvre la porte et je vais m'occuper du client qui vient d'entrer. »

Une fois seul, Heero déchire le carton et le met dans la poubelle. Puis il place le sac de mortier sur son épaule et prend la caisse qu'il avait préparée sur un meuble en hauteur. Il ouvre la porte en grand d'un coup de pied et monte les trois étages.

Il cale la caisse contre le mur afin de pouvoir donner un coup de clef, il la reprend, pour s'en débarrasser de son colis sur le divan avant de déposer le sac de mortier sur le sol près de la baie, c'est de toute façon c'est là que Duo en aura besoin.

Il repart dans les étages afin d'effectuer un deuxième voyage.

Quand il revient, il entend Duo l'appeler.

-« Oui ? » Dit-il.

-« En dessous du tissu près du meuble où je cherchais mon chargeur, il y a un trousseau de clefs avec un minibus rouge, prends-le, c'est les clefs de l'appartement de ma voisine. »

-« J'ai trouvé, je remets tes clefs sur ta porte, j'ai mis la facture sur le meuble, elle doit être payée dans les quinze jours, fais-lui parvenir rapidement. »

-« Je le fais dès que je rentre, merci. »

-« À tout à l'heure. »

S'il ne se dépêche pas, il ne sera jamais de retour pour midi, il a douze kilomètres à faire à pied jusqu'au QG.

µµµ

Cette marche rapide lui a fait du bien. Il a les idées plus claires. Il doit laisser du temps à Duo pour faire son choix tout en restant présent dans la vie du blessé.

Quand il gare sa voiture devant l'immeuble, il est serein. Il monte les trois étages, rentre par l'appartement de la voisine, dépose les clefs où il les a prises. Il voit la facture avec la date d'aujourd'hui écrite à la main par Maxwell.

Il se dirige vers la cuisine et ses bonnes résolutions s'envolent en voyant Duo en train de cuisiner. Il est en short, sa jambe blessée reposant sur sa béquille pour qu'elle soit moins lourde et qu'il ne s'appuie pas dessus.

Heero reste là, la bouche légèrement ouverte à le dévorer des yeux. Duo se retourne ayant l'impression d'être observé et sursaute.

-« Bon Dieu, tu ne pouvais pas prévenir que tu étais rentré. »

-« Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai oublié. » Avoue un rien penaud Yuy.

-« Rappelle-moi de ne plus faire équipe avec toi en mission si je te fais de l'effet amnésique. » Peste-t-il.

-« Tu veux un coup de main ? »

-« Les assiettes sont dans ce meuble-là. J'ai fait des omelettes avec des pâtes au beurre. J'ai du Ketchup si tu veux ajouter quelque chose. »

-« Non, c'est très bien comme ça. » Répond Heero.

Il se rend au meuble que lui a désigné Duo afin de mettre la table, il ouvre plusieurs tiroirs avant de trouver les couverts.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire cette après-midi ? »

-« Et toi ? » Réplique-t-il en cherchant les verres.

-« Sûrement finir la baie que je puisse faire le ménage et je préfère le faire seul. » Ajoute-t-il rapidement.

-« De toute façon, je vois que tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul. Si tu veux travailler, je te conduis tant que tu as ton plâtre. » Propose Heero en s'asseyant à la table.

-« Merci, même si j'ai à faire ici, je vais devenir dingue. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

-« Je crois que je vais aller à la séance de l'après-midi. Je rapporterai le souper du chinois ne te tracasse pas. Tu es certain que le propriétaire a payé aujourd'hui ? »

-« Oui ! » Lâche Maxwell.

Il se demande comment il va porter la casserole d'eau bouillante jusqu'à l'évier à six pas de la cuisinière surtout à cloche-pied afin d'essorer les pâtes. Pour remplir la casserole d'eau, il l'avait fait avec un litre, seulement il n'avait pas pensé à la suite du problème. La passoire attendait déjà dans l'évier.

-« Va t'asseoir, je fais le reste. » Dit Yuy.

-« Merci Ro'. »

-« N'empêche, tu n'as pas la certitude que c'est payé. »

-« Si, je suis le proprio de l'immeuble. »

Heero se retourne et le dévisage.

-« Avec ta faillite que tu rembourses encore, comment as-tu fait ? » S'estomaque-t-il la casserole en main.

-« J'ai créé une SPRL qui gère le tout jusqu'au remboursement de l'immeuble. Aucun des locataires ne voulait déménager quand le fils a voulu vendre. J'ai obtenu que tout le monde domicilie les loyers qui couvrent plus que le prêt. Du coup la banque, a accepté ce que j'ai mis en place. Il y a juste le locataire du premier qui s'est tiré en laissant du bordel dans l'appart. Je dois encore le remettre en ordre avant de pouvoir le proposer à la location. » Expose Maxwell sans regarder son ami.

-« Pour l'instant, c'est la banque qui est plus le garant pendant combien de temps ? »

-« Quinze ans et j'aurai un beau pécule à la fin, en plus j'aurai remboursé ma faillite et je n'ai plus de loyer à payer. »

-« Tu me montreras l'appartement du premier ? » Demande Heero en se rendant jusqu'à l'évier.

-« La vue n'est pas aussi belle. » Taquine Duo.

Ils dînent en silence entrecoupé de courtes discussions. Alors qu'il dépose ses couverts, Maxwell demande.

-« Tu sais le film que tu vas aller voir ? »

-« En passant devant le cinéma, j'ai vu qu'on donnait « pour le meilleur et pour le pire. » La bande d'annonces m'avait intrigué mais ça m'arrive de changer d'idée en attendant mon tour en voyant certaines affiches. »

-« Et dimanche ? »

-« Tu préfères que je rentre chez moi ? »

-« J'ai surtout pas envie de devoir rester inactif pour ne pas t'empêcher de dormir. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Mes voisins ne font pas doucement. »

Heero était touché que Duo ne saute pas sur l'occasion pour lui dire de rentrer chez lui, c'est que sa présence n'est pas si dérangeante. Il ne le croit pas capable d'accepter des choses juste pour l'aide qu'il peut lui apporter.

Yuy rassemble les couverts et les assiettes, il fait rapidement la vaisselle. Tout en lavant, il repense continuellement à l'appartement du premier étage pas qu'il ait envie d'y habiter, il ferait plus volontiers le forcing pour vivre au même étage que Duo. Seulement la curiosité l'a toujours fait agir, est un moteur de son existence, il veut voir les choses par lui-même, avoir les réponses à ses questions.

-« Je peux avoir les clefs du premier avant d'aller au cinéma ? »

-« Je vais t'accompagner, je voudrais me refaire une idée du travail à effectuer. »

Maxwell se lève et va jusqu'au salon, il soulève le tissu qui protège son pense-bête et il prend le deuxième trousseau qui avait légèrement tracassé Heero tout à l'heure avec une coccinelle comme porte-clefs. Duo ouvre un tiroir pour en sortir quelque chose qu'il met directement dans la poche arrière de son short.

Le blessé ne marche pas vite avec ses béquilles, arrivé à la porte il ôte ses clefs qu'il glisse dans sa poche. Au-dessus des escaliers, il laisse le passage à Heero. Ce dernier se tourne vers son ami et lui sourit.

Duo expire l'air de ses poumons et se laisse porter sur deux étages. Une fois devant la porte, il sort les clefs et ouvre. Heero peut constater que la disposition est la même que dans l'appartement de son ami et il comprend ce qu'il entendait par le remettre en ordre. Les peintures sont défraîchies mais ce serait plus au nouveau locataire de l'arranger. Seulement, il y a encore d'anciens meubles, un divan défoncé et déchiré.

Dans la chambre, une moquette malodorante et tâchée à plusieurs endroits. De-ci, de-là, il y a des meubles abîmés qui sont abandonnés. La salle de bain n'a pas souffert sauf des tâches de moisis à cause d'une mauvaise aération. Duo ouvre directement un battant d'une fenêtre pour régler le problème.

Après avoir fait le tour de l'appartement avec Maxwell, Heero se rend dans la chambre et ouvre la porte-fenêtre, la vue est gâchée par l'immeuble d'un étage à côté.

-« Duo, tu as vu, il a laissé sa table de jardin et deux chaises. »

-« Amuse-toi, remonte-les, je les frotterai convenablement. » Dit-il en lui tendant les clefs de son appartement.

-« Je les mets sur la terrasse de devant ? »

-« Oui, on pourra les mettre là, mais dépose-les dans la chambre, on les sortira une fois qu'ils seront propres. »

Heero part d'abord avec les deux chaises puis il revient chercher la table. Pendant ce temps, Duo a fini le tour du propriétaire en notant des choses à réaliser dans son petit carnet.

-« Je les ai déposées directement dans la salle de bain, je le ferai en revenant du cinéma et après le souper. » Dit-il avant de repartir.

Quand il revient une nouvelle fois, c'est pour trouver Duo dans les escaliers qui clopinent marche par marche. Il le pousse un peu pour se mettre derrière lui pour le cas où il glisserait, il lui reste de toute façon un étage à gravir.

La lenteur de l'ascension permet à Heero de réfléchir, il ferait bien directement le nettoyage des meubles de jardin, seulement il sent que Duo a besoin d'être seul, alors il ira au cinéma même s'il n'en a pas tellement envie.

À Suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

 **Genre :** Tranche de vie.

 **Acteurs :** Duo, Quatre, Hilde, Trowa, Heero, Howard, Wufei.

 **Note d'auteur** : Début d'écriture le 2 février 2017

Normalement, cela aurait dû être une histoire pour le recueil, « un mot, une histoire » seulement Heero n'était pas du tout d'accord de s'arrêter là où je voulais. Nous avons donc continué à écrire pour faire cette petite fic. ^^

* * *

 **Comme on fait son lit, on se couche**

 **Chap 4**

* * *

Pour finir, Heero avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à regarder son film d'action, cela lui avait changé les idées.

En partant, il avait repris le trousseau pour ne pas déranger Duo et quand il ouvre la porte, son sachet avec le souper à la main, il trouve Maxwell assis sur une chaise en train de monter le deuxième mur de décoration. La cuve de mortier sur une deuxième chaise protégée par un sac-poubelle avec quelques briques.

Il s'approche du premier mur et passe délicatement ses doigts sur l'ouvrage avant de sourire à son ami qui l'observe en posant la brique suivante. Il tape avec le manche pour l'enfoncer dans le ciment qu'il a mis.

-« J'ai presque fini mon mortier, on va pouvoir manger. »

-« Tu es vraiment doué. »

-« Merci. J'ai mis une éponge et de la crème à récurer dans la salle de bain de la voisine. »

-« Je ferai ça après le souper, je les doucherai directement dans le bac. Je vais déjà me changer pendant que tu finis. »

Il dépose le repas sur la table de la cuisine, sort deux assiettes, deux verres et part vers la chambre où il y a toujours son sac de voyage. Il passe un short et un marcel pour ne pas craindre d'être mouillé. Quand il revient, Duo se lave les mains dans la cuisine. Il y a près de lui trois essuies de vaisselle.

-« Ce sera pour les essuyer. » Dit-il en venant vers la table avec ses béquilles. « Il était bien ton film ? »

Heero ouvre toutes les boîtes iso thermiques de manière à ce qu'ils puissent choisir ce qu'ils avaient envie de manger, des petits pots de sauce aigre-douce à trois degrés d'épices sont ouverts également. Lui aime bien la sauce très épicée mais quand il attendait son tour au chinois, il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout les goûts de son ami. Mais vu sa jeunesse, il ne devait pas être difficile. Ils auront sûrement encore assez pour manger au repas de midi, demain.

-« Oui, l'action du film n'était pas trop téléphonée, le héros tenait bien la route. Une bonne histoire, je ne regrette pas mon choix. » Dit-il en se servant un peu de tout.

-« Tu as vu « pour le meilleur et pour le pire » ? »

-« Oui, par contre à moins que mercredi il y ait une bonne sortie, je n'ai rien vu d'intéressant. Sinon, tu veux aller voir « un soldat dans la nuit » la semaine prochaine ? »

-« Peut-être, je n'en suis pas encore là. » Rétorque-t-il en prenant des pâtes et du porc aigre-doux.

Yuy soulève un sourcil.

-« Ro', j'ai l'habitude de vivre au jour le jour. Ce qui m'est arrivé la semaine dernière me prouve que j'ai raison. On ne sait pas ce qui peut nous arriver. »

-« Tu m'aurais prévenu que tu voulais venir au cinéma avec moi, je me serai inquiété de ta disparition dès samedi. »

-« L'envie m'a pris en pêchant. Je suis comme ça, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

-« Je suis toujours preneur. » Rétorque Heero en plantant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Duo soupire.

-« Arrête de me mettre la pression. Avant la fin du week-end, je te dirai si c'est oui ou non. Demande à Hilde, j'ai sale caractère. »

-« Je n'ai jamais remarqué. » S'étonne Yuy.

-« Parce que tu n'as jamais fait que travailler avec moi. » Réplique-t-il en se resservant un peu de riz cantonais.

-« Je ne demande qu'à découvrir l'homme, sans te mettre la pression. De toute façon, tu vas m'avoir sur le dos aussi un moment surtout si tu veux aller travailler. »

-« Tu ne vas pas vivre ici pendant quinze jours ! » S'alarme Duo, restant sa fourchette en l'air.

-« Je peux investir l'autre chambre, ton appartement est suffisamment grand pour qu'on ne fasse que se croiser. »

-« Tu es sûr que c'est moi et pas lui ? » Questionne Maxwell légèrement sur la défensive.

-« Je n'avais jamais vu ton appartement avant de t'embrasser. » Rappelle Yuy en prenant un mini loempias.

-« Pour détourner mon attention. »

-« Tu me crois vraiment capable de ce genre de choses ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste travaillé avec toi ! »

-« Nous apprendrons à nous découvrir. »

Ils recommencent à manger en silence, pendant ce temps Duo repense à leur discussion, il secoue la tête en disant :

-« Quand tu me connaîtras, tu me plaqueras ! »

Heero dépose ses couverts, fait le tour de la table, tire la chaise de Maxwell en arrière, il y a vraiment de la panique dans les yeux améthystes, peut-être dû à son attitude un peu brusque. Il prend une autre chaise afin de se mettre près de Duo avant de lui dire doucement.

-« Toi qui viens de me dire que tu vivais au jour le jour, tu crois que tu es raisonnable ? Ne plus vouloir prendre des risques par peur de l'avenir, c'est stupide. Et oui, c'est possible que dans un an, dans dix ans, dans trente ans ce soit fini entre nous, comme jamais. Mais tu peux aussi changer d'avis toi et pas que les autres. Tu peux mourir demain. »

-« Je dois encore être sous le coup de ma rupture. » Soupire Maxwell.

Il se rend bien compte que tout ce que dit son ami est vrai, il ne peut pas avoir peur d'avancer à cause du passé.

-« Alors, je veux ta réponse quand on changera ton plâtre, ça te laisse du temps pour faire un choix et pour qu'on se découvre tous les deux. » Dit-il en repartant à sa place après avoir avancé la chaise de Duo.

-« Tu vas vraiment vivre ici ? »

-« J'irai chercher de quoi, lundi après le travail avec toi. J'ai un lit de camp que j'installerai dans l'autre chambre. »

-« Tu vas mal dormir ! » Soupire Duo.

-« Pas plus qu'en mission. »

Ils mangent en piquant chacun leur tour dans les boîtes ouvertes, cette fois c'est Heero qui brise le silence.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire dans l'appartement du premier ? »

-« Surtout évacuer les meubles, ôter la moquette. Je voudrais tout repeindre en blanc comme ça il aura meilleure allure pour le faire visiter. »

-« Oui parce que comme ça, il ne donne pas envie. Et l'autre partie de ton appartement ? » Questionne Heero.

-« Au départ, je me suis dit que Hilde changerait d'avis et qu'un grand serait mieux pour fonder une famille. J'ai pas envie d'un colocataire. Du coup, je ne sais pas, une chambre d'ami sûrement et pouvoir profiter de la vue quand j'en ai envie. »

-« Tu verras bien et faire le premier étage plus vite, ne te rapportera pas plus directement. » Réalise Yuy.

-« C'est certain. Tu as pris pour un régiment. » Lâche Maxwell en voyant tout ce qui reste dans les boîtes.

-« N'exagère pas et puis je ne connaissais pas tes goûts. »

-« C'est pour ça que tu veux vivre ici. » Sourit Duo.

-« Pas que, j'aime ta présence, j'aime le militaire, j'aime te voir ennuyer les autres, j'aime ce que je découvre et ta droiture d'esprit. »

Maxwell rougit sous la déferlante de compliments. Après le souper, Heero met tous les restes dans le frigo pendant que Duo fait la petite vaisselle parce qu'il ne doit pas faire des allers-retours.

-« Tu finis ton mur ? » Demande Heero.

-« Oui pendant que tu vas laver les meubles de terrasse. »

Dans la cuvette de la douche, la porte fermée, Yuy peut mouiller sans craindre d'abîmer quelque chose, en plus elle est suffisamment grande pour que même la table tienne debout. C'est bien plus facile également, il peut rincer à grande eau directement avec le pommeau de douche.

Une fois qu'un meuble est sec, il le dépose sur la terrasse, même si cette dernière avait besoin également d'un bon coup de brosse à récurer.

Au bout d'une petite heure, il peut s'installer sur le balcon pour profiter de la vue, sa part de travail est faite. Quand il va chercher une tasse de thé, il constate que Duo a presque fini également. Il met la dernière pierre debout sur sa chaise en l'entrant entre le mur et le dessus de la baie.

Il est vingt-deux heures quinze quand Duo vient sur la terrasse, Heero tapote la chaise à côté de lui.

-« Non, je venais te prévenir que j'allais me coucher. »

-« Déjà ? Le soleil n'est même pas encore couché ! » S'exclame Heero.

-« J'ai quasi le même horaire toute l'année. Je dors de vingt-deux à six heures du mat. »

-« Je viens après le coucher du soleil. »

-« Fais comme chez toi. » Sourit Duo en partant entre ses béquilles.

Heero reste dehors jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit rempli d'étoiles. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se changer, il y a déposé son sac tout à l'heure, il regarde le travail de Duo. Ses yeux tombent sur les outils de son ami et voit qu'ils sont déjà nettoyés et rangés dans un coin. Dire qu'il n'a même pas pensé à ranger la salle de bain après l'avoir utilisée.

Même s'il est tard, il s'y rend pour voir que les essuies sèchent sur la paroi et que la douche a été rincée. Il a honte, dans son état Duo a dû repasser derrière lui. Il aurait dû y penser qu'il aimait l'ordre, il a tout protégé, la vaisselle est faite à chaque fois, rien ne traîne réellement dans son appartement.

Après avoir passé sa tenue de nuit, il entre le plus doucement possible dans la chambre, Maxwell dort comme un bienheureux sur le dos. Il s'installe près de lui et se laisse glisser dans le sommeil.

µµµ

Une odeur de café le réveille, il ouvre les yeux pour voir Duo repartir. Sur sa table de nuit, il y a un thermos, deux tasses, sur le lit une mini table pour déjeuner. Combien de fois Duo est-il entré avant qu'il ne se réveille. Il jette un regard à son GSM pour voir qu'il est dix heures trente.

Maxwell revient avec un sachet de la boulangerie.

-« Ha, c'est bien tu es réveillé, on va pouvoir déjeuner. »

-« Je vais vite jusqu'à la toilette. Je ferai le service, installe-toi. »

Heero revient après dix minutes, il dépose son sac de voyage près de sa table de nuit qu'il ne traîne plus dans la salle de bain. Il met la mini-table au-dessus des jambes de Duo, prend les deux tasses et le thermos qu'il dépose également dessus, puis il ouvre le sachet de la boulangerie en constatant que les croissants sont frais, il fronce des sourcils.

-« J'avais besoin de sortir, j'ai été les chercher ce matin. C'est plus rapide les escaliers dans tes bras. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Et moins dangereux. »

-« J'ai descendu sur mon cul et monté à trois jambes pour pas dire à quatre pattes, encore une chance que je ne suis tombé sur aucun de mes voisins. »

Heero s'installe près de son ami et lui sert une tasse de café. Ils discutent de tout et de rien en déjeunant, de l'heure à laquelle le métis va certainement se lever définitivement. Dès le repas achevé, Yuy décide de débarrasser la chambre et s'étonne de ne pas voir Duo en sortir quand il y revient après avoir lavé la vaisselle et tout rangé à sa place. Il écarquille un rien les yeux en constatant qu'il est toujours dans le lit.

-« Tu restes avec moi ? »

-« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi en travaillant hier. »

Il soupire longuement, Heero préfère venir se mettre à côté de lui et attendre pour ne pas le stresser. Maxwell finit par se lancer après avoir soupiré une nouvelle fois.

-« Je t'aime beaucoup, ça ne date pas d'hier, je t'ai toujours apprécié. J'aime également ta présence non envahissante ici, mais j'ai peur de m'investir dans cette relation sans savoir si je saurai l'assumer jusqu'au bout, du coup je fais tout le temps machine arrière. »

-« Peur de quoi ? »

Duo rougit, regarde ses mains qu'il tord nerveusement, il se dandine dans le lit en cherchant ses mots pour lui faire comprendre de quoi il a si peur. Heero cherche aussi ce que son ami peut vouloir lui avouer, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de mâcher ses mots. Tout d'un coup il a une révélation.

-« Oh ! C'est vrai que si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne sauras jamais si tu peux l'assumer et tu ne pourras pas me donner ta réponse sincèrement, voilà pourquoi tu me repousses. » Lâche Yuy en venant lui caresser la joue.

-« Oui, mais j'ai peur. »

-« Je te jure que tu ne sentiras rien. » Rassure-t-il.

-« J'espère quand même sentir quelque chose. » Sourit un rien penaud Duo.

-« Tu n'auras pas mal, et je vais m'atteler à te donner le plus de plaisir possible. » Dit-il avant de commencer à l'embrasser tendrement.

C'est normal que leur histoire qui avait commencé dans le lit d'une rivière continue entre des draps.

Fin

Fin d'écriture le 27/03/2017


End file.
